The present invention relates to a combination timepiece and calculator and, more particularly, to a time information correction system in a combination timepiece and calculator.
The time information correction operation becomes unavoidably complicated when the timepiece stores much information as, for example, dates, days of the week, hours, minutes and seconds. In a combination timepiece and calculator, it is of great importance to effectively combine the calculator operation and the timepiece operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel time information correction system in a combination timepiece and calculator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a time information correction system in a combination timeplace and calculator which utilizes function keys and numeral keys from the calculator operation.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given thereafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a mode selection switch is provided for selectively enabling a time information display, namely, a timepiece mode, and a calculator operation, namely a calculator mode. Function keys for the calculator operation are adapted to select a desired time information section, for example, the date information section, the hour information section, and the minute information section included within a time information keeping circuit when the combination timpiece and calculator is in the timepiece mode.
When a desired time information section is selected for time information correction purposes, the information stored in the selected section is reset to zero. Thereafter a desired value is introduced into the selected information section through numeral keys for the calculator operation or a rapid advance switch. Decimal points provided for the calculator operation are adapted to indicate days of week in the timpiece mode.